A wide variety of media devices are available for consumers to use for the consumption of an ever growing selection of content. These media devices may include televisions, tablet computers, personal computers, electronic book readers, gaming consoles, set-top boxes, media players, in-vehicle entertainment systems, portable media players, smartphones, and so forth. The content presented by these media devices may include audio, video, electronic books, games, and so forth. The content may be downloaded or streamed from a content provider to the media device.
Users may add or remove different media devices into an environment over time. For example, users may enter a living room with a smartphone or tablet computer, add a Blu-ray or other media player to a home entertainment system, and so forth.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.